


Is It Alright (To Keep You for Myself)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: "You shouldn't have taken your shirt off."





	Is It Alright (To Keep You for Myself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidulication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/gifts).



> INSPIRED BY THIS WONDERFUL [BAEKCHEN ART](https://twitter.com/hy_ddy/status/911695659224502272) BY THE LOVELIEST TALENTED EDDY I LOV U HAPPY BIRTHDAY THIS IS LAME BUT IM LOV U IM SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOUR ART

"I'm this close to kissing you."

Jongdae closes his eyes when Baekhyun leans closer.

"You shouldn't have taken your shirt off."

Baekhyun's laugh is quiet but it floods Jongdae's senses. "You're welcome."

"A-ah, I wasn't saying thank you," Jongdae tries to whine, but he can't help shutting up the moment he feels one of Baekhyun's hands on his neck, trailing higher to his cheek, and his other hand just rests on his shoulder.

"You're holding me back, you know," Baekhyun says, like it's a matter of fact, and he's just letting Jongdae know in case he doesn't.

Jongdae doesn't.

"Holding you back from what?"

Baekhyun snorts. "Holding me back, as in, holding," Baekhyun pauses to look down between them, "Me, back." Baekhyun quickly brings both his hands down to place them lightly over Jongdae's on his waist. "I'm on your lap and you aren't pushing me away."

 _Why would I push you away_ , Jongdae almost says, but he keeps his mouth shut, because Baekhyun isn't teasing him, or trying to make him laugh, or making this all a joke, like Jongdae thought it might have been.

He can't even remember how they ended up in this position; he only eyes the shirt Baekhyun was supposed to borrow but took off because he didn't like the smell of cloying fabric softener, now lying uselessly a few feet from them.

Jongdae doesn't know what kind of excuse to say, now, in reply, only knows he really doesn't have any real reason to push Baekhyun off, to push him away.

Baekhyun is looking at him like he always does and his eyes are the same, only softer, a little darker, this close so much prettier, shinier with an emotion he isn’t guarding anymore.

"You're my best friend."

That could be a reason to push Baekhyun away, Jongdae thinks. That's a perfectly valid and acceptable and _real_ reason. Jongdae wants to say, _You're mine_.

This isn't how best friends should be looking at each other, but this is the way they are now, might have always been, and Jongdae is so in love and he wants to kiss Baekhyun-- he has Baekhyun, half-naked, skin warm and comforting, on his lap, on the floor, and no one else is around, and no one else matters, because if Baekhyun says he's this close to kissing Jongdae, then he really _is_ this close to kissing Jongdae, and--

"Kiss me?"

It's funny that neither of them are going to actually confess before they kiss. Jongdae wonders if that can come later, because words won't disappear and feelings won't either, but if he takes too long to make the decision, or to make a mistake, the opportunity to finally taste Baekhyun _might_.

“Keep your shirt on next time, okay?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Okay.”

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun closer by his waist and Baekhyun brings his hands up again to touch his face, and it’s a kind of touch that has his heart fluttering and his stomach doing flips and _Baekhyun is his best friend._

Baekhyun inches his face closer, and his lips are so, so close. They’ve always been pretty, but now Jongdae thinks they’re prettiest when they form around the silent words of _Love you_.

When their lips press together, for the first time Jongdae gets to witness a lack of confidence in Baekhyun. He isn’t breathing, not through his mouth nor through his nose, and the fingers he has on Jongdae’s cheeks twitch just the slightest.

Baekhyun is nervous. Jongdae loves him.

It’s such an awkward kiss that when he pulls away, Jongdae can’t help the laugh he lets out, and his eyes are squeezed shut because it was still the best first kiss he’s ever had, and he’s hoping this is the last first kiss he ever has to have.

When he opens his eyes, he expects to see the indignant face of Baekhyun who’s embarrassed and angry at being laughed at, but instead what he sees is a warm flush spreading from his neck to his pale shoulders, and a small, victorious smile on his lips. His eyes are brimming with fondness, too, and Jongdae can’t help but wonder if his eyes look exactly the same, as he’s looking at Baekhyun.

Cheesy. They can’t even keep their eyes off of each other.

Jongdae can’t believe Baekhyun is his.

He surges forward and kisses Baekhyun this time, and their noses bump, and Baekhyun laughs, and his laughter is sweet on Jongdae’s tongue.

 _Love you_ , Jongdae mouths, against Baekhyun’s cheek when they part again. “But you really need a shirt.”

Jongdae knows what Baekhyun needs more is probably a few more kisses, though.

**Author's Note:**

> give [eddy](https://twitter.com/hy_ddy/status/922516217121902592) and their amazing art lov im lov tHEM


End file.
